Yeah, I know
by uponthemirrorglass
Summary: Can one day...wait not even. Can a few hours change how two people feel about one another? Maybe. DASEY. Complete. Sequel's Up and Posted!
1. Seeing Her Again

**AN: Alright. I'm back with another one. Based off an idea from the movie Before Sunset but with it's own Dasey version. **

**Basically Derek and Casey spending a few hours together and everything unravels.**

**A few points about it though, it's going to be mostly all conversation between them because only so much can happen in a few hours. Also you never really understand how they feel for one another unless it comes out of their mouths. But I swear feelings will be expressed. So bare with me.**

**First chapter is a bit boring since it's the introductory. It'll pick up, I swear. It takes place in Washington, D.C. since I live near the area. It's only fair. :)**

**Okay I'll stop here. Read if you like. haha..**

* * *

Derek approached the Washington Convention Center. He stared at it with wide eyes with a tiny hint of a smile. He made his way up the steps and entered the big classy building. He paid his little entrance fee and now he had no idea where to go. The place was huge and filled with people. He ran back to where he paid and asked the ticket seller where to go.

"Excuse me, where is the book signing?"

"There's like _15_ book signings today, sir." the ticket seller made him feel stupid. Derek glared at him.

"Well is there someone _else_ who can tell me?" Derek asked rudely.

"Probably, but I _can_ tell you that all the signings are happening on the 2nd floor." he cleared his throat.

Derek thought this guy was a total douche but decided to just let it slide, "Alright, thanks boss."

Derek made his way to the escalator; up to the second floor. He went into the showroom where there was commotion from people piling in. He went into the sea full of people. _'I didn't even know this many people loved reading. This is ridiculous.'_ He went around and looked at all the featured tables and still didn't see her. He looked back down at his newspaper clip-out, "11am to 12pm. It's only 11:30, where is she?" he muttered to himself as he walked another circle around the room. Still no sign of her.

He went back to the entrance of the showroom. He figured her signing would be ending soon and he'd probably catch her when she left. So he took a seat outside the entrance way, his back against the wall.

About 45 minutes and 5 threats to leave later, she finally walked out and hurried right past him. He stood up on his feet and quickly tried to catch up. He called her name and got no response. He called it louder and finally she turned her head to look around, she didn't see anyone so she shrugged it off and kept walking.

He was getting annoyed with chasing her, finally he just called out, "CASEY MCDONALD!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned her whole body. Finally landing her eyes on the man calling her name continuously. He made his way over to her and panted; putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. She raised an eyebrow and smiled while her insides were filled with unexpected shock. "Derek?"

"Well, yeah!" he breathed out. "Sorry about calling your real name out like that."

"No worries. It caught my attention, though, that's for sure." she nodded.

He stood up and joked, "Jeez, you know you're one tough person to find."

She was still too shocked to joke with him, "So, since when do you come to book signings?"

"Since when do you have a bestseller?" he battled back.

She snorted, "Well, Derek--" just then her assistant came over. "Oh, hey Katie. This is Derek, my step-brother. Derek, this is my assistant, Katie." They shook hands.

"Oh, _step-brother_ Derek." she expressed a bit smugly staring at him. Casey cleared her throat loudly to change the subject. Derek raised an eyebrow, "Anyways," she laughed, "Casey everything is in place. Your flight is set for 5:30 this afternoon, so remember we have to be there an hour and a half before, okay?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, got it. Thanks." She looked back at Derek, "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk m--"

"Did you eat already?"

Random. "Not yet, actually."

"Well how 'bout I take you to lunch? You don't have to be at the airport till 4 anyway." he offered with a slight hint of pleading.

She looked reluctant as she stared from Derek to Katie. "You have free time, Casey. Just make sure you're at the airport by 4." she assured her with a tiny hint of a smile.

Casey took this as acceptance. She looked back at Derek, "Alright, let's spend some time together." she sighed.

"Don't jump up and down with excitement now, Casey. I know you're dying to hang out and everything, but tone it down a bit." sarcasm rolling off his tongue.

She snorted, "Same old, Derek."

"Same old, Casey." he joked.

Katie looked at both of them starting at each other, "I'm just gonna _leave_ now, Casey. I'll see you at the airport. Call me if you need anything."

Casey gave her a goodbye hug, "Alright. Thanks for getting me out of my mess earlier. I'll see you at the airport."

"No problem." she pulled back and looked at Derek, "Nice to meet you, Derek. Have fun you two." she gave off another weird vibe.

Derek arched his eyebrows, "You too." he shrugged it off and looked at Casey, "So..."

"Yeah, I know Katie is a bit weird." Derek snorted, "Okay, a lot weird but she has a method to her madness."

Derek nodded, "Nice to know." sarcasm yet again.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "So goof, where are we going out for lunch?" he opened his mouth to speak until she interrupted once more, "And you're paying since you offered." she smiled big.

"You're the one with the successful book and _I _have to pay?" he said seriously.

She frowned, "I was--"

"I was kidding, Casey." he cracked up at how gullible she still was. Casey relaxed and rolled her eyes, "I'm treating. Who would I be to not to pay for the woman?"

"Derek Venturi." this time she laughed out loud.

"Good one, Casey." he stared ahead of him, "Hmm...Ah-ha! I know a terrific restaurant down the street. You excited?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Sure?"

He laughed to himself, "Great. Let's go grab some lunch."

They walked off to start their little time together.

* * *

yeah : ) :


	2. Lunch Date

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. I heart you all. So that's about it.. just confessing my love to strangers : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin.**

* * *

"Hooters?!" Casey asked with disgust. "Hooters is the 'terrific restaurant' you wanted to bring me to?"

Again, he just couldn't stop laughing at her. He forgot how funny she was even though she wasn't being that way on purpose, "I knew you'd love it." he smiled big. They sat at their table where the Hooters waitress guided them. She walked away and Derek looked at Casey and whispered, "See" he pointed over at the waitress, "that's why this place is terrific. Don't you agree?"

Casey raised her menu and blocked Derek from her. He put his hand on her menu and brought it down to find her laughing. He raised an eyebrow, "You are still the same, Derek."

"Of course I am." he said proudly. He sat back in his seat, "I can't really say the same about you though."

"Why not?" she laughed a bit nervous.

"I expected you to kill me for bringing you here. Something about how degrading it is for women to dress like that in restaurants while they serve people. Some sexist type of argument like the whole Babe Raider fiasco. But no. You laugh." he expressed shock.

She let out a small laugh, "I'm used to coming here, actually."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah, Mi--" the waitress interrupted them.

"Hi, I'm your waitress for today. Could I get you any drinks? Or are you ready to order?" bubbly was what she was.

"I'll get whatever you have on tap." he looked at Casey.

"I'll just have a water with lemon."

"Okay, great. Do you still need a minute?"

"Yeah. A few more minutes." Casey told her.

"Okay, I'll be back." she smiled and left.

"Hm." Casey shrugged to herself.

"What?"

"She's pleasantly nice." she seemed surprised.

He laughed to himself, "Toronto Hooters don't have nice waitresses?"

"Yeah, they are such bitches. Them and their really tight orange booty shorts." she muttered angrily, "Just because you're hot doesn't mean you're better."

"See, Casey I beg to differ." he smirked. She smiled at his smirk. It's been a while since she'd seen it.

She quickly retorted, "That's because _you_ are still disgusting."

"Oh, Case. You know me so well." she rolled her eyes, "See also the DC waitresses are extremely nice. If you know what I mean." he wagged his eyebrows.

She stared in disgust, "Pig." Finally the waitress came back and they ordered.

"So what does the family think of your new success?"

She shrugged, "They're happy for me, of course."

"Yeah, duh." he felt stupid for asking, "So how many books have you written anyway? I only heard about this one, obviously."

"I wrote a few novels. They weren't too good, I guess. I kept wanting people to love them but this business is just tough." she said sadly, "It took me forever to just let go and realize I can't really please everyone and I need to just do it for myself. With this last book, I did just that." she expressed proudly.

He nodded. He didn't usually have conversations this personal with people, so he had no idea how to act or what to say. "Cool."

"I just said all that crap and you only give me one word answers?" she complained. "Thanks, a lot Derek."

"Sorry." he laughed. Silence ensued.

She sighed, "Well, did you..." she stared down while playing with her fingers, "did you read it at least?" she asked a bit nervous.

He snorted, "Casey, I still don't read things longer than graphic novels."

The waitress came with their drinks. "Thanks." they said in unison.

"No problem. Food should be out shortly." she walked away.

She took a sip of her water and looked up at him, "So that's a no?"

"Yeah, I didn't read it." he confirmed. She nodded. A sense of relief and sadness both washed over her. She couldn't really tell herself why. He stared down at his beer, "So what's your book about anyway?"

"Romance. What else?" she laughed nervously. She needed to change the subject. Fast, "How's the film and photography stuff going?"

Their food finally came. Derek disgustingly stuffed some fries in his mouth. He took a sip of his beer and looked back up at Casey, "It's alright. I do a few projects here and there for people in the area. I mean I'm not on the road to fame right now or anything but I still have some sort of dream of it happening."

"Cool." she laughed to herself, mocking him.

He rolled his eyes, "You know what? _I_ actually won an award. You're not the only success in the family." he wanted to throw it in her face.

"Really?" He nodded and she stared shocked, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It was a silly picture I took and I didn't think it was worthy of an award. I didn't really feel like I deserved it so I decided not to tell anyone. Simple as that."

"What was the picture of?" she wanted to know why Derek would keep such an accomplishment away from his family.

"I don't even remember anymore. Well..." he trailed off, "I just know I really loved it. Probably the best picture I took because of what was in it. I loved what was in it." he shrugged, "It was around my last year at AU that I won and I think I lost the picture then too."

"Still disgusting and unorganized. I was right." she announced proudly once more.

He snorted, "Still judgmental and boastful."

"Aw, well aren't you a sweetheart." she angrily expressed as she kicked his shin.

"Ow." he glared at her, "I couldn't be anything else, baby-cakes." he kicked her right back.

She broke out in laughter even though her shin hurt, "Baby-cakes? Really, Derek?"

He laughed too, "Sweetheart?" he raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. "You still have the CD I gave you?"

"Of course I still have it, dummy." she smiled.

He was a bit hesitant, "Y-you didn't use it at your--"

She scoffed, "No! I said I wouldn't."

He nodded slowly, "Good." He sat back in his chair and let out a breath, "Well I'm just about done here."

"Yeah, you like literally inhaled your food." disgust written on her face.

"You take forever because you savor every bite." he joked, "But don't worry, Casey. I'll wait for you."

"I'm finished." Derek stared at her half eaten burger, "I hate when people watch me eat."

"Well if you're not gonna eat it." he slid her plate over to his side and chowed down.

She stared at him in disbelief, "Lovely."

"I know, right?!" he mumbled with his mouth full.

She just watched him until he ate the last of it. She nodded slowly matching his pig-like habits, "Done?"

"Yup." he was proud. "So what time is it now?"

She looked at her cell phone, "Almost 1:30." she shook her head, "It didn't seem like we were here that long."

"Aw, you're sad because your time with me is almost up." he joked.

She arched her eyebrows; smiling, "Shut up. No."

"Right." he didn't believe her, "Well you're still mine for about 2 and a half hours." he sat and thought for a minute, "I know it's kind of childish but you wanna go to the Zoo? It's not too far from here."

She smiled, "Sure. It's been forever since I went to a Zoo. You like the Zoo, Derek?" she was surprised.

"Hey! I love me some Pandas. Sue me." he said proudly. He paid for their lunch and he stood up, "Ready?" she nodded.

Derek brought her to the National Zoo and they began their walk and talk while looking at the various animals. "Aw, the Pandas! They are so cute!"

"See! Aren't they cool?" he got excited. "I used this place as a practice piece for when I started taking photographs. Or just to get away." there was a bit of sadness to his tone.

She looked over at him, "Get away from what?"

He shrugged, "I meant like just to clear my head of thoughts or looking for some sort of inspiration."

She nodded and looked back through the glass, "Oh." She looked over her Zoo guide. "Oh! Derek they have mammals!"

"Well duh."

"You know, like rats and mice."

"We are _not_ going there." he shuddered.

She laughed at him, "You _are_ still scared!" she realized.

"I'm not going to answer that." he stared ahead.

She snorted, "So that's a yes." she looked back down at her guide, "Let's go see the Derek's!" he raised an eyebrow, "I meant the Apes!"

"Cute." he muttered.

"Just kidding. Come on let's go!" she grabbed his hand and he was a little weirded out by it. She noticed, "Sorry." she let go.

They were walking toward the monkey building. He was dying to ask, "So Casey.."

She looked at him, "Yeah?"

"How's married life treating you?"

* * *

DunDunDun... review pwease...or else I'll leave this one hostage. heheh I wouldn't do that...or would I? : ( :


	3. The Zoo

**AN: I love you guys : ) I know it's hardly a note but eh.. its the truth. So more zoo talk, monkeys, flamingos, and sillies.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin.**

* * *

"How's married life treating you?"

She tensed, "It's okay." she stared ahead.

He thought that was a weird answer. "It's just 'okay'?"

She let out a small laugh, "It's better than okay. It's great. It's perfection." she said a bit sarcastic, "I mean Mikey's great and I love him to death, but marriage is difficult. I didn't know it would be this hard. Compromise, arguments, decisions, and time. Ugh." she shrugged, "Maybe I'm just acting this way because we fought this morning. He was the reason I was late to my own signing."

"Oh." he seemed a bit weirded out.

"Sorry, I'm venting." he nodded to himself.

They entered the Ape building, "I just would have thought you would be in the perfect marriage; happy everyday, and having a bunch of kids."

She looked over at him and laughed mostly at herself, "Trust me, I did too." she coughed, "Ugh. It smells so bad in here."

"It's you." he joked.

She scoffed, "You know what, Derek--"

He smiled big, "It's you that smells?"

She glared at him, "This is _your_ habitat!"

He laughed loud, "That's the best you could come up with?!" she glared some more, "Those gorillas could have come up with the better comeback."

"You would know..." she said in a sing-song voice.

He nodded; smiling, "Alright, Casey."

They both laughed walking over to look at the first Gorilla. Casey instantly frowned, "Jeez, they look so..."

"Unhappy?" he finished for her.

She nodded slowly; still staring through the glass, "Yeah."

They moved onto the next ape who just threw his poop at the window, "Ew!!" Derek laughed hysterically.

Casey thought it was totally disgusting but she couldn't help but laugh at how this type of thing made Derek happy, "That's so vile."

"I know!" he looked at her then back at the Ape, "It's so outrageous how they do that and they just don't care because someone else will clean up after them."

"Sounds like someone I used to know." she joked.

"Hey! That was so long ago. Nowadays I just bring a girl home and she'll clean up after me in return." he laughed loud.

She wrinkled her nose, "Ew. That is just so wrong, Derek."

"Yes. But so right, Casey." They walked over to the Orangutans who were hanging off the trees, "Those are massively long arms."

"That's crazy." they both stared with interest, "You really believe we were formed from those things?"

"I really don't know." he shrugged; laughing, "Whether we did or not, I'm just glad we ended up looking better."

She shared his laugh, "Yeah we definitely look better." they moved to the next one. "So we talked about my love life. How's yours?" they continue to walk.

He snorted, "We hardly talked about yours and actually I just had a date the other night." he told her proudly.

She rolled her eyes, "Still a lady's man huh, Derek?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I mean who would I be if I lived my life sitting and moping all day?"

"Me." she muttered her breath.

He didn't catch what she said, "What's that?"

"Nothing. Let's get outta here." her nose wrinkled together, "The smell is making me light-headed." she could sense Derek's uncanny reflex for sarcasm. She interrupted him as his mouth opened, "Shut it, Derek."

He laughed, "I didn't even say anything!"

"Well you were." she muttered looking down at her guide again. "Let's go see the the 'Great Cats' they have lions and tigers there!"

"Alright." They walked over to the Feline section. They looked over the guardrail and down at the tigers.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she sighed smiling at all the tigers.

"Yeah. Beautiful on the outside" he slowly nodded, "but inside I can tell they are miserable with where they are."

Casey caught onto his metaphor in an instant, "Derek--"

"Let's go see the Lions." he walked quickly. He hoped she didn't push the subject.

She knew he didn't want her to answer so she dropped it. "It's pretty nice out here, Derek. I didn't know DC had all these pretty places."

He laughed, "Yeah. I was a little scared at first but after living here for 7 years, I got used to it. It really does have it's nice parts."

"Do you live far from here?"

"No. Not too far. I just got a place over in Georgetown. It was pretty pricey but with the money I made from some projects, I was able to afford it. Probably the nicest area I've been around."

"That's good." They walked out of the area and back onto the main path. They headed toward the reptiles.

"So where exactly are you living?" he really didn't know.

She sighed, "Mikey and I just bought a house. Still in Toronto." she said blankly.

"You don't really like talking about Mikey, do you?" he let out a small laugh so she didn't get offended.

She turned to him. Her hand over her chest; expressing shock, "I don't?! How weird!" her turn to be sarcastic.

He let out a small laugh but decided to ask anyway, "How do Nora and my Dad get along with him?"

"They love him. He has that sort of 'charming the parents' quality but I guess they always approved of all the boyfriends I've had. As long as I'm happy right?" she let out a pity laugh.

He nodded slowly. Himself not agreeing, "Right. So the sibs? How about them?"

She shrugged, "Truthfully, Edwin looks up to him, Marty thinks he's hilarious, and Lizzie thinks he's cool because he takes her to a bunch of soccer games. They all love him."

"So he's a hit with the family." slowly convincing himself.

"Yup." she stared ahead. "Too bad you've never met him."

"You think I would like him?" she shrugged. "Fair enough."

"No serious girlfriends yet, Derek?"

"Not really. I had a few girlfriends who went past the 6 month mark, but then it got too serious for me. I find casual dating much more fun." he grinned.

Casey brought her hands in front of her, "Derek Venturis school for the casual dating." she gestured jokingly. She looked back over at him with her eyebrows raised; nodding, "You should really look into it."

He grinned, "Yes. I'll be a hit with all the younger generations of me out there. Maybe you can help me write a book about it!"

"Then you could take the pictures for the back and front cover." she played along.

"Then we could both collaborate on a film based on your book about me!"

They both laughed hysterically. "We are so dumb."

"Tell me about it." he laughed as they kept walking. He tapped her on the shoulder; facing to his right, "Flamingos, Casey."

"Oh! Where?" they walked over and saw a field of them behind the cage. "So pink! I love them."

"Oh wow. That one just crapped."

"Do you always have to point out when they poop?"

He scoffed, "Yes, Casey, because it's fascinating!!"

"Only you.." she muttered while laughing.

"What can I say? I'm a shit enthusiast" They both laughed.

"Pretty. Pretty." He watched her excitement as she scanned everyone of those birds. She looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, "What? I like flamingos, okay?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I can see that. You like Flamingos and I like Pandas. What are the odds?"

"Very good." she mumbled staring at the birds. He wanted to look over at the birds but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She raised another eyebrow, "Derek, why do you keep looking at m--"

"Do you ever still think about that day?"

* * *

**And what day is that?.. you'll find out in the next chapter. It'll be a flashback chapter. **


	4. That Day

**AN: Okay, so here's our flashback chapter. **

**Takes place 7 years ago. Derek and Casey are leaving for College the next day. So it's Derek and Casey's going away party.**

**FFN is weird, so now I'm going to be using -- as my separator.. yup. Okay, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin.**

* * *

"Ugh. Why in the world do I have to share a party with you?! You steal all the attention anyway so it's basically _your_ party!" she screeched at Derek.

"Stop crying, Princess." he laughed at her, "You should be glad your name was even considered being on the invitations" Casey screamed in frustration and Derek smirked at her.

She marched over to her mom, "Mom! Why couldn't you just give me and Derek separate parties?!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we couldn't afford two separate parties. This Rec Center was expensive and you and Derek are both leaving tomorrow so it made sense to just join them together."

Casey relaxed. She felt terrible for taking her anger out on her mom, "You're right. It's just Derek is so annoying and he loves to rub it in my face that most of the people are coming for him."

"Well..." Nora said reluctantly.

Casey realized what her mom was going to say. She sighed, "Yeah. I know it's true."

"Casey, cheer up." Nora offered her a smile, "We'll make the most of it."

"Fine." she put on a smile, "I guess I'll just help set up."

"Thanks, Case."

Casey went over to the tables and started to spread the table clothes over them. She looked over at Derek who was just sitting there text messaging on his phone. It made her angry that everyone was doing the work and he just sat there expecting everyone to do it for him. He wasn't helping at all and she knew it was on purpose. She had enough so she huffed right over to him.

"Why don't you get up off your ass and actually do something!"

He was annoyed with her presence, "Why don't you stop yelling at me and go back to the corner you came from."

"You must think it's fantastic to let everyone do everything for you, huh?"

"That's the dream, Casey." he sighed looking back down at his phone.

"So whose going to clean up after you when you go to University?" he didn't answer and she laughed bitterly at him, "That's right. No one will. You're pathetic, Derek." she muttered.

He stood up in front of her. Face to face he let it all out, "I'm pathetic? Really, Casey? I'm not the one who has been crying all morning about zero friends coming to their party. Or whining about how I'm gonna be stealing the show because all the people coming tonight are going to be here to wish _me_ a goodbye, not you. You should have been used to this by now, Casey. You aren't cool. You never were! You only had mild popularity because you dated Max, but that went to shit. So look at you now. Taking all your anger out on me because you can't have what I have and you're going off to college still a loser. A loser, Casey. Get it through your head and learn to accept it. Now shoo." he sat back down in his chair and stared back at his cell phone.

She stood there in shock. Speechless. She nodded slowly to herself, trying to accept it. Deep down she knew everything he just said was true but it hurt to hear it. Especially from Derek. She reached up and wiped the lone tear that fell. Derek took a quick glance at her but didn't let her know. She softly walked away and finished up the tables she was covering. Thoughts ran through her mind.

"Hey, Casey. Could you give me a hand with the banner. I can't really get it up all the way without it being straight." Lizzie laughed. Casey didn't answer as she was just staring into space. Lizzie waved a hand in front of Casey's face, "Casey?"

Casey snapped out of it, "Yeah, Liz? Sorry, I was spacing out."

"I was asking if you could help me hang the banner?"

"Oh sure sure." They walked over near the wall where the banner was to be hung. Lizzie laid out the banner that read "We're gonna miss you Derek and Casey" on it. Casey read over it. "Hold on one sec, Liz." Casey made her way over to the banner and ripped off the "and Casey" part.

"Casey! What are you doing?!" Liz stared at her crazy.

"It's Derek's party, Liz. I'm just making it better for him. Come on let's hang it."

Liz shook her head in disbelief and got on the ladder to help hang it. "Mom and George are going to have a fit, Casey."

Casey shrugged, "Oh well." she said blankly.

After they hung it, Derek walked over and saw it. He looked at both of them, "Nice work, Ladies. That's what it should really say." he looked at Casey, who didn't battle back in any sense. It seemed as though she just gave up. "Right, Casey?" still nothing.

Casey ignored him and went back to her table set up. Lizzie sighed, "I guess I gotta throw this out now."

Derek looked at her, "What?"

"This." Lizzie held up the ripped off part of the sign. She was about to ball it up.

"Wait!" Lizzie looked at him. "I'll throw it out."

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay?" she handed it to him, "Here."

"Thanks." he walked away.

**--**

The party was as expected. Literally a party celebrating Derek's goodbye. Only a third of the people there knew who Casey was, it was sad. She sat down the whole time, observing the room full of people. She kept telling herself how pathetic she really was. She would give the occasional nod to those who actually did acknowledged her. She wished Emily was there to comfort her, but she had left for Vancouver already. So that really did leave zero friends for Casey.

"Hey, Casey. You okay?" Edwin and Lizzie came over.

She smiled at them, "Yeah. I'm fine. You guys having fun?"

"Sure, Derek's friends are hot!" Edwin stared at the crowd. "But not the guys! I mean the girls are hot." he looked at them.

"We kinda figured that Edwin." Lizzie looked over at Casey, "It would be more fun if _you_ were having fun, Casey."

"I'm having fun!" Casey assured her. Lizzie gave her a chided look, "Okay fine. I'm miserable here, Liz."

"Why?" Edwin and Lizzie said in unison.

"Because I'm pathetic." she shrugged sadly.

"You're not pathetic, Casey." Edwin told her.

"Do you need a hug?" Lizzie asked smiling.

Casey laughed, "Sure."

Lizzie gave her one, "Edwin get over here!"

"Fine." Edwin joined their mini hug and quickly pulled away, "Are you feeling better now?"

"A lot better. Thanks guys."

"No problem." they said in unison once more.

"I'm gonna go take the car and head out of here. Can you guys ride with Mom and George?"

"Yeah, sure. Where you heading off to?"

"I'm gonna go clear my head a bit. Spend my last few remaining hours here in peace." she pity laughed.

"So that means some place far from Derek." Edwin joked.

"Yes, sir." she got up and hugged them. "Tell Mom and George I'll be home later, alright?"

"Will do."

Casey grabbed her keys and her bag and headed to the car. She started the engine and was about to back up until a person stood behind her car. She pressed the break immediately. She squinted in her mirror and realized it was Derek. "Ugh." He went over to the passenger side and tried to open it, but it was locked. He knocked on the window. Casey lowered it down, "What the hell do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Leaving our party so soon?" he mocked sadly

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you mean _your_ party?"

He sighed, "Come on, Casey. Are you really still mad about that?"

"I'm fine. Now could you please leave me alone so I could get out of here?"

"Where ya going?" he grinned.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm curious as to why you're leaving our party so early. That is all." he said politely to annoy her. "Can't I be concerned with the well-being of my _favorite_ step-sister?" she snorted. He laughed, "So where?"

She groaned out frustrated, "I'm going to the pond, okay? Clear my head a bit. Then I gotta finish the last of my packing. I told you, now can you go?!"

"Pond, huh?" he nodded to himself then looked at her, "I want to come."

She shook her head, "You don't want to come and you aren't coming." she demanded.

"Yes I do and I am." he reached his hand in the window, unlocked it from the inside, and opened the door. He sat in the passenger seat and looked at Casey, "See. I'm ready to go."

She couldn't believe him, "Derek you got guests in there and our parents know I'm leaving, not you. Get out!"

"No, Casey. I want to clear my head too. Let's go!" he commanded.

"You are so difficult, you know that?" she restarted the engine and started to back up.

"That's what you tell me." he grinned.

**--**

After a silent ride there, they finally made it. Casey made her way out of the car and went straight to the edge of the pond and sat silent. Derek watched her; he slowly got out of the car holding his handy camera. He quietly approached her and found a great angle and snapped his image. He quickly put his camera away and sat next to her.

They sat in front of the pond for a while. Casey was quiet as she tried to absorb the peace. Derek on the other hand was getting a bit bored without Casey talking.

"So..."

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"So _this_ is where you go to be quiet..." he raised his eyebrows; nodding.

"Yeah. It's peaceful here." she stared back ahead, "If you're bored, we could just go." she shrugged.

"No. No, you wanted to come here and I'm not going to take it away from you."

She snorted. "Right. I'm slowly waiting for you to do something." she heard him mumble a 'huh', "I'm waiting for you to throw me in the water or steal the keys and leave me here or something."

"Hey!" she looked at him, "Although Casey, those _are_ terrific ideas..." he laughed, "I'm not _that_ mean."

She scoffed, "Not that mean..." she mocked him.

"See you are still mad about earlier! I knew it."

"What did you think I would forget about it in 2 hours?" she snapped at him.

He shrugged, "Maybe."

She shook her head, "It's sad because everything you said to me was true, Derek." her voice was low.

He sighed, "Casey, I didn't mean any of it."

"You did. You always know how to push my buttons. Congratulations because you really did it. And for good this time. I am pathetic. I know that now. I'm just glad I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm able to get away from here. Maybe I can get back some of my dignity when I go back to Toronto."

He frowned. He didn't know she was hurting this bad, "I didn't know you were really that pissed about what I said."

"It's because you don't care about how other people feel, Derek. You care about you and if anyone pisses _you _off, you'll give it to them straight. It doesn't matter if you hurt them a million times worse, as long as you feel okay again."

He nodded to himself. She slowly got up and wiped the dirt off her butt. He looked up, "Where are you going?"

"The peace is gone from this place." she said sadly looking over the pond. "Let's get going. I'll drop you back at the party. They are probably looking for you."

"Yeah."

She gave herself a pity laugh, "I didn't even get to dance at my own goodbye party." she shrugged, "Oh well." He got up and wiped himself too. He held his hand out for her to grab it, "What?"

"Just take my hand." he chided.

She took it and they went back to the car. "You know, Derek, I could have walked to the car myself. I didn't need you to hold my hand."

He glared at her, "Open it up really quick." She did and he went searching for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Do you have _any_ decent CD's in here?" he muttered.

"Yeah, I do. I have my Coconut Records CD in there. It's in the glove compartment."

"Oh you mean _my_ Coconut Records CD?" he looked at her. She smiled innocently; shrugging. He put it in the CD player. He turned it to track 7 and turned it extra loud so they both could hear it. Then he closed the door and stood next to her again. "Let's dance." he offered; smiling.

She arched her eyebrows; smiling too, "Really?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't mean it. Now come here." She awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her tighter around the waist. "Relax, Casey. It's just a dance."

"Right." she assured herself. They slowly swayed to the gentle guitar strums of the song.

_Slowly we're dancing underneath the pale moonlight  
Slowly we're talking underneath the pale moonlight  
She was my fancy underneath the pale moonlight _

She rested her head on his shoulder, "This is probably my favorite song on the whole CD."

"Uh," he chuckled. "It's probably my third favorite." he nodded, "Yeah third." he repeated. They both laughed, "I'm really loving it now though." he said a bit quietly.

"I could totally do without the last minute of the song. Yuck." she muttered.

He laughed, "I know! I really hate that part."

_Sweetly she's singing a three part harmony  
Softly she's speaking something good to me  
She was my fancy underneath the pale moonlight _

"It's funny because I really wanted to dance to this song at my wedding..." she laughed lightly.

He tensed, "Why is that funny?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

_Uh huh  
Underneath the pale moonlight  
__And now it's up to you to say  
What is gonna come my way  
I will put my heart in your hands_

"Because I can't see it being anymore perfect than the way it's being used now." she quietly admitted.

_  
And now it's up to you to say  
What is gonna come my way  
I will put my heart in your hands _

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, you picked the right time to be wonderful." they both quietly laughed. Silence ensued.

_Slowly we're dancing underneath the pale moonlight  
Slowly we're walking underneath the pale moonlight  
She was my fancy underneath the pale moonlight _

He held her tighter, "So you won't use this song at your wedding?"

"No." she confirmed.

_Uh huh  
Underneath the pale moon  
Underneath the pale moon  
Underneath the pale moonlight _

He pulled back to take a good look at her, "Good."

He instantly leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked but quickly closed her eyes as she kissed him back. It was just right.

She pulled back, looked at him and smiled, "I still hate you, Derek."

He laughed, "Don't worry, Casey. I still hate you too." He kissed her again and pulled back. "Let's get out of here." She nodded.

They got into the car and she started the engine. She looked over at him, "Do you still want me to drop you off at the party?"

He grinned, "Do you _want_ to drop me off at the party?"

She mirrored his grin and shook her head, "Nope."

**--**

They hurried home. Thank goodness everyone was still stuck at their party. Derek grabbed her hand and led her to his room.

After a bunch of heated kisses, they ended up sleeping together. It was just right.

Casey rested her head on his chest, "Derek?"

"Yup?"

"I don't love you," she said seriously. "Even after this."

He shared the seriousness for a second, "I don't love you either, Casey. Far from it." she nodded slowly.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss, then brushed it with her thumb, "I better get the rest of my stuff packed."

"I better _start_ packing."

She looked around the room and realized his remaining clothes were still in place. "Jeez, Derek. You better get to work!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here" he joked.

She got up and grabbed her things, "Good luck" she shut the door.

She dropped on her bed and smiled like an idiot. Derek did the same.

**--**

"Bye, Casey." he hugged her.

"Bye, Derek." she smiled.

His flight was a bit earlier than hers. He said his goodbyes to the rest of the family and left Casey for last.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry about all the things I said yesterday."

"It's forgotten, Derek." she assured him with a smile.

He pulled back and nodded, "Good. I'll miss you, friend."

She laughed, "Me too, friend." she confirmed.

He left.

* * *

**Song was Slowly by Coconut Records. It's kind of cute if you listen to it during that part of the reading. I did hah. **

**But as Derek and Casey both said, the last minute totally sucks lol. It really just wasn't necessary. Oh well. That's the end of my mini rant.  
**

**So there it is.. **


	5. Maybe

**AN: I don't what to say... :) I guess just read on. hahah  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin. bwaha.**

* * *

"Do you ever still think about that day?" he asked her.

She didn't look at him, "What day?"

"Come on, Casey." he chided.

"Seriously, what day?" she looked at him finally.

"The day of our going away party?" she stared at him, "Our dance together? We, you know?"

"We what, Derek?" she raised an eyebrow.

"We slept together?" he said a bit loud seeing he was frustrated.

"We did?!" she looked shocked, "When?!" He blankly stared at her. He then walked off into the path ignoring her. She ran to catch up with him; laughing, "Derek!" he turned to look at her. "Of course, I remember."

He glared at her with a hint of a smile, "You're crazy, you know that?"

"That's what you tell me." stealing a phrase out of his book.

They continued to walk up the path, "So..." he stared ahead, "do you ever still think about it?"

"Sure." she shrugged.

He looked over at her, "Really?"

"Yeah, every now and then." she stared ahead.

He snorted. "Yeah, right." he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." he laughed some more.

She elbowed him, "What?! What is it? Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'll tell you later. I promise."

"Fine." she looked down, "Do _you_ still think about it?"

"Yeah, every now and then." he mocked her in a girlie voice. She elbowed him again, "Ow! I'm going to be bruised by the end of our little outing, aren't I?"

"Probably, because you're such a smart ass." she muttered.

He smirked, "I'm glad after all these years you're willing to admit it!" she couldn't help but laugh at him, "Thanks, Case."

"No problem." she played along. She looked back down at her guide, "Okay what other animals do I wanna see..." he watched her as she scanned through the guide, "Oh! Okay! Sloth Bears. That looks interesting huh, Derek?" she looked at him.

He laughed, "Yeah. Sloth Bears. Let's go, Honey Bun."

"Okay, Sugar Muffin. "

"Do you need me to hold your hand, child?" he held out his hand.

"Shut up, Derek." she smacked his hand away, "You're the one that suggested this place." she scowled, "So you're the child."

"Yeah, I'm still 10 but don't tell anyone alright?" he joked. There he went joking again and she found it pretty refreshing to be around.

"Don't worry I won't." she played along once more, "So that makes me 10 too then, huh?"

"Exactly, which is why you need me to hold your hand!"

"Whatever you totally just wanna hold my hand."

"Whatever you say." he said in a sing-song voice. He held out his hand and she grabbed it, only to squeeze it hard. "Ow!" he pulled his hand back, "Damn when did you become a Canadian Gladiator?" he joked. "Steroids isn't the answer, Casey!"

She laughed, "Shh! Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't I promise."

"Witty Banter eh, Derek? Gotta love it." He nodded; laughing. "See. I miss just joking around with you." she admitted.

"You know we never really did, Casey."

She was silent as she thought. She finally looked him, "We really didn't." she realized. "It's so weird though because it seems so natural now."

"Yeah." They made their way over to the Sloth Bears. "This thing is crazy looking. Look at those nails!"

"They look like Sloth's nails." she was fascinated. "Gorgeous."

"Well, Casey, I actually think it's hideous but whatever you think is gorgeous..."

"Shut up, Derek" she nudged his shoulder forcefully, "I meant it's all just gorgeous. All the animals, the scenery, the day, the.." she coughed, "company."

He grinned at her, "Aw, just admit you're having fun hanging out with me. It's not that hard. Just say, 'Derek, I'm having so much fun with you. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world but here with you'" he laughed, "Go on and say it."

She looked down and looked back up at him, "Derek, I'm having so much fun with you. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world but here with you." she nodded slowly assuring herself.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well that wasn't hard for you to say." He scoffed, "I thought you would have kicked my ass before you gave in and said it."

She shrugged, "Maybe it was easy because it's true?" she walked up quickly.

He caught up, "Casey--"

"Is there a store around here?"

He arched his eyebrows at her changing the subject, "Um, yeah? You wanna go?"

"Yeah I wanted to get a souvenir of some sort. I wanna remember coming here."

They went to the souvenir shop and Casey looked around for a while and Derek was getting restless. He hated waiting around for people when they shopped. He went over to her, holding a plastic bag. "Here" he handed it to her.

She stared at the bag, "What's this?"

"I bought you some stuff. Can we get out of here now?"

"I'm not even don--" he grabbed her hand and led her out of the store.

"Ah," he sighed in relief, "much better." he looked at her angry face, "Sorry, Casey. I just hate staying in a store packed full of people."

"Fine." she was about to open the bag. He stopped her abruptly; putting a hand to keep the bag closed.

"Don't open it yet."

"Why not?"

"Just don't. Please." he pleaded. "Wait till you get on the plane or something."

She just remembered she has a plane to catch, "What time is it anyway?"

He looked at his cell phone, "3:24."

"I guess I gotta leave soon, huh?" she smiled sadly.

"Yeah." he did the same. Suddenly he pinched the bridge of his nose and let go, "Casey, you could be a little late right? Plane isn't taking off till 5:30 anyway. The airport isn't too far from here."

She smiled with relief, "Yeah. I just wasn't sure if you still wanted me around."

"You thought wrong. Well how about we take one last stroll around the park? There's one in front of my building."

"Sounds good." And they went.

--

They walked around the Park. Casey really seemed to like it. Derek noticed she lit up like she did at the Zoo.

"This place is pretty nice, Derek." she looked over at the water, "Reminds me of the pond near our old house."

"Yeah, it kinda does doesn't it?"

"So do you like where you're at, Derek?"

"Um," he shrugged, "I like it, I guess. There are so many things I want to do, but I end up not doing much."

"What kinds of things?"

"Travel," he nodded, "I wanna travel."

"Travel where?"

"To Toronto to see you in your new happily married environment."

She snorted, "No you don't."

He laughed, "You're right. I don't." he stared ahead, "To finish answering your question um, I guess I'm used to it. The people are pretty cool. The girls are amazing. So yeah, maybe."

"Maybe." she repeated his word.

"There's a lot of 'Maybes' aren't there, Casey?" he chuckled.

She smiled nodding, "Sure, because we never have a definite answer, Derek."

"And why is that?"

She shrugged, "Because we are human and we are afraid to express how we really feel about things."

"So what if we were just truthful with one another?" he asked her seriously; not staring her in the eye.

She turned her head to look at him and snorted, "Truthful? You and Me? Truthful?"

"Yeah." he shrugged.

"Okay. Here's one."

"Shoot." he looked at her anticipating this question.

"Why didn't you come to my wedding?"

* * *

**doot doot... I love you guys...sorry I didn't have anything else to say : )  
**


	6. We still got time

**AN: I hurt my hand...but I still needed to get this out and updated :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

* * *

"Why didn't you come to my wedding?"

"I told my Dad and Nora that I was busy that day. I had a client that requested a project and I was assigned to do it..."

She snorted, "A project you were assigned to do.."

"I'm serious, Casey! I couldn't make it. Like _my_ missing presence made any difference in your wedding."

She stifled a bitter laugh, "Oh, don't turn this around on me, Derek."

"Well I'm trying to tell you I honestly couldn't make it."

"You could've at least called me and told me yourself." she muttered.

He stared at her in disbelief, "Are you kidding? Because it's not even that serious. You're married now, it's over. We can't turn back time and make me magically appear in the crowd. Why are you still pushing it?" he was getting worked up and she knew it.

She shrugged, "Sorry."

He softened his tone a bit, "Did you want me there, Casey?" he really wanted to know why she was being so bitter.

She quietly groaned to herself, "You're right, Derek. I'm married now. Wedding is over and done with. I shouldn't have pushed it. Sorry." she took a seat on the waterfront; her feet dangling off the edge.

He took the seat next to her, "You could tell me what it was like?" he offered.

She smiled a different kind of smile. He couldn't really read it. She looked at the water, "It was beautiful, Derek. I was so scared something would screw up."

He laughed, "That's new." he said sarcastically.

She nudged his shoulder, "Shush."

He let out one more laugh then settled, "Okay, I'm done. Continue."

"Nothing went wrong, for the _most_ part." he raised an eyebrow at the way she said that. He let it go. "Everything went like it was supposed too." she said a bit sad. He frowned at the way she talked about her own wedding, "You should have seen Marti and Lizzie, Derek. They are just so grown now. And Edwin. Oh, Edwin looking more and more handsome."

"Yeah, he told me he's had a bunch of girlfriends," he grinned. "Finally."

"Taking after his big brother..."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "So go on."

She nodded, "The reception was fun and tiring. Mom and George getting down on the dance floor. It kind of freaked me out," she let out light snicker. He shuddered at the thought. "I guess that's about it. Kind of sad because now I'm realizing you really didn't miss much."

He laughed, "Well see how things work out? I could have been stuck at a boring wedding and I probably would've made some inappropriate comments on things that would've ended up pissing you off."

She snorted, "Yeah. Maybe you're right?"

"I'm always right, Casey," he announced proudly.

She snorted, "Keep telling yourself that." They both laughed but it quickly got silent. Finally, "Are _you _ever going to get married, Derek?"

"After your horror stories and experiencing a divorce?" he looked down and shook his head, "Maybe not."

She turned to see his unconvincing face, "Really?"

He shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"There are those maybes again." she rolled her eyes.

"Well Mrs. Casey Wilder," he cringed slightly to himself, "you answer for me."

"Casey Wilder," she laughed to herself, "You haven't called me that all day."

"Yeah, I'm still used to the McDonald part, but I guess I'll learn to start saying the Wilder part."

"Yeah." she nodded, "I don't think I could answer any better than you have already." She looked at him seriously, "To tell you the truth, I love the 'Maybes', Derek." she stared directly into his eyes. Reading them.

He nodded slowly, "Me too."

Casey's cell phone rung. She answered it while Derek looked back over the waterfront, "Hey, Katie. Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. It's 4:15 already? I know, I know. I'll be there. Okay. Bye."

"I'm guessing you have to leave now?" he pouted.

She smiled, "Yeah. But hey, you said you live like really close here right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I really have to pee. Also I wanted to see where you live. We still got time." still smiling.

He stood up and reached out a hand. She grabbed it and brought herself up. He nodded for assurance, "Yeah, we still got time."

--

They literally walked across the street into Derek's building and up to his apartment. Casey hurried to use the bathroom like she needed to.

When she came out she stared at Derek's life through the stuff in his home, "Man, Derek. This place is pretty sweet."

"Yeah. I got pretty lucky." he walked into his kitchen.

She looked around at the brick walls filled with professional photographs and all his little collectibles. She was a bit surprised, "Derek?"

"Yup?" he raided his fridge for a drink.

"Your place is a lot cleaner than I would have expected." she laughed.

He shrugged, "Maybe I lied about being untidy." he grabbed a beer, "You want one?"

"Do you have water?" he nodded and gave her one, "Thanks."

They both sat down on his couch. Awkward silence ensued for a few minutes as Casey stared into space. "What's on your mind, Casey?" he took a sip of his beer.

She finally made eye contact, "Are you happy, Derek?" he choked on his drink. "Sorry."

He coughed and tried to clear his throat, "Am I happy?" voice a little raspy. She nodded. "I guess I could be happier."

"How?"

He shrugged, "I guess in the sense of being happier with the people involved in my life? I mean I talk to the fam a lot so it's not like I am miserable without them. But..."

"But...?" she stared at him seriously.

"The people I don't talk to often, you know..." he trailed off staring at his beer, "I don't know. I guess I could just be a lot happier than I am these days. I don't know how to be or if I'll ever be." he laughed and looked up at her, "But there's always those 'Maybes' right?"

She laughed, "Yeah. And we just _love_ the 'Maybes'."

He let out a slight laugh, nodding slowly; looking down at his beer again, "Yeah." it was silent again. Finally it was his turn, "Are _you_ happy, Case?" he asked seriously; looking at her.

She gave herself a pity laugh, "No." she shook her head, "No. I'm not happy, Derek."

He was kind of taken aback by her answer, "No?"

"No," she laughed again, "I don't think I have been happy for a while. It's sad because I don't know why and I don't know if I ever will."

"Why do you think your unhappy?"

"What are you my shrink?" she joked.

He let out a laugh, "Just trying to get down to the root of your problems because I am Dr. Phil."

"You're hair looks fantastic!"

"Yeah. Rogain works wonders." he grinned.

She laughed, "See. This is refreshing. This," she motioned her hand between both of them, "this is the happiest I've been in a while."

He raised an eyebrow; blushing, "Really?" she nodded; smiling.

"And to answer your question, Dr. Phil, I guess I'm like you." he raised an eyebrow, "I could be a lot happier with the _persons_ I don't talk to often."

He looked down, "Casey?"

"Yeah?" she put a hand on his thigh, "Stop looking down every time you call my name. It makes me nervous!" she joked.

He looked up, "Sorry."

"So, what?"

"How do you really feel about me?"

* * *

**I couldn't resist. I know you guys are going to want to kill me for this. But please don't because I heart you all. **

**Reviews would be lovely, even though I know you guys hate me for the cliffhangers hahah.  
**

**Next chapter will have flashback and the present situation.**


	7. Unexplainable Feelings

**AN: I'm posting extra early, I guess because I have no life. **

** So yeah, first part is flashback and the long separator is your present. That's all. Read. Enjoy. Whatever. hah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't really own much. Certainly not the characters or places here. **

* * *

Derek arrived at American University. He was excited to be somewhere new but at the same time he was a bit upset. Just a few days ago he hated Casey. He hated everything about her and her annoying ways. But he couldn't help but have some sort of feeling in him. He wasn't sure what it was. He didn't love her, he knew that for sure. But what was it then? He sure as hell didn't know.

He was in his bed staring up at the ceiling, searching for answers. There were none. "_I don't love her or anything. Like? Maybe? It was one day. Hardly a day. It was hours! You can't feel anything this strong in the matter of hours! This is crazy. I'm crazy. She said she still hated me. She doesn't love me even after our night together. Am I crazy for feeling this way? Maybe. Just maybe. Maybe it's something more._" he thought.

--

Casey arrived at the University of Toronto. She curled up in her bed absorbing the peace and quiet that she could only get now. Her room mate hadn't arrived yet, so this gave her sometime to think. She was glad to get out of the town where she was perceived as a loser. A pathetic loser.

She was happy that her and Derek had left on good terms and that nothing weird went on between them. She didn't want anything to be weird since he was being the total opposite of the Derek she was used to. He was nothing but a gentlemen. They left as friends. "_I told him I hated him but I don't. I told him I didn't love him. I don't but it feels like something is heading there. But all of that doesn't matter because he does still hate me. He doesn't love me. So frustrating. I guess being away from him is for the best though. But then again maybe it isn't. Maybe I do feel something. I can't tell him though. It'll go away. These unexplainable feelings will go away. They will. Maybe_." she thought.

--

He woke up the next morning after an exhausting first day. He kept thinking about Casey and these unexplainable feelings he kept having. Things were just unclear.

He decided to get up and unpack his things. He sat on the floor slowly taking the things out of his bag, "Dammit Casey." he groaned, "Why did I have to dance with you. Why did I have to kiss you. Why did I have to sleep with you. This isn't supposed to be happening." he took out more things, "I liked it though." he laughed but immediately wanted to smack himself for joking, "I liked all those things with her." he was frustrated, "What does this mean! Someone or something tell me what does this means!" he got to the bottom of his bag and there was his sign. Literally. He took it out the bag. He looked at it and laughed, "Here it is."

He quickly got on his feet to stand up. He looked for some tape, luckily he had some. He turned it over and put tape on the four corners of the paper. He climbed on his bed and hung it above his headboard. He sighed; smiling, "Perfect." he smoothed it out once more. "and Casey." he read aloud.

--

Casey smiled on her bed listening to music. Or one specific song that she left on repeat. She read over the little note written on the CD cover. "You can keep my CD. Just remember don't use it at your wedding. Derek."

"_How is it possible that he went from a complete asshole to a complete... complete..._" she sighed thinking, "_charmer. This doesn't make any sense. I'm not making any sense. I avoided feelings to avoid all of this!_" she covered herself in her blanket, "Maybe he really is a good guy." she shook her head, "_None of this should be happening. It can't happen. He's my step-brother. I'm his step-sister. It's wrong. It's so wrong. It can't. No._" she took a deep breath, "_I shouldn't read into this too much. It's probably nothing. It'll go away. But do I want it to go away? I could never tell him. I can't tell him. I can't tell him I feel something for him_."

--

"I won't tell her.

--

"I won't tell him.

--

"I won't tell her that I have feelings for her."

--

"I won't tell him that I really_ really_ like him."

--

As months passed, the feelings progressed for both of them. They tried to convince themselves it would go away but it wouldn't.

Derek was so tempted to just call her and tell her how he really felt; that it was driving him crazy.

Casey was going a bit crazy too. She wanted to call him and just see what's going on in his life but she quickly realized she'd probably be making a fool out of herself. She was scared to bring up the subject of them, of their night together and she didn't know if he even cared.

Derek thought she would just laugh at him because he knew she would think it was wrong. That it would never work with them.

So they never would give in to their urges to call one another.

--

They both saw each other during vacations back in London. The first Christmas, Casey was kind of nervous but excited to see him.

Derek believed he should just pretend nothing happened so he wouldn't look like a desperate idiot.

They saw each other and Derek totally ignored her except for the occasional, "Hi. What's up. How are you." Casey was hurt by the way he was acting and finally realized he really didn't care. It was only her feeling this way. So she blatantly was rude to him.

--

After that Christmas, they both realized it was time to let go of those unexplainable feelings. Casey thought Derek didn't care about her. Derek thought Casey was mad at him so he ignored her. So they moved on.

With their new surroundings, it didn't take either of them long to get used to the new people or be interested in the new people. They both were relieved because neither had to let the other know about the past few months that drove them crazy.

Derek finally took down that piece of the banner and Casey finally stopped listening to that CD. They were free.

_But_ their underlying feelings would resurface sometime in the future.

* * *

"How do _I_ really feel about _you_?" she repeated his question.

"Yeah," he let out a light laugh, "it's not that hard of a question."

"Pass?" she smiled nervously.

"Come on, Casey. Answer the question." she didn't answer. He groaned, "We both obviously just said we would be happier if we spoke to those people or persons we don't really talk to. You're a genius, you should know I was talking about you."

She shrugged, "You could have been talking about a Hooters waitress for all I know."

He shook his head; laughing, "You know exactly who I meant and _I know_ you were talking about me too," she was about to speak but he interrupted her, "Yes, I know it was about me. You know how I know?"

"Humor me," she insisted.

"Because you talk to the family all the time and you see them all the time. So it isn't them. Plus you're married. That rules out all other men. Except. Me," pointing to himself proudly.

She rolled her eyes; laughing a bit, "Yeah, so what?"

"So come on, Casey. How do you really feel?" he nudged her shoulder.

"Fine." she was silent for a bit,"I miss you." running her hand through the front of her hair, "I still think about you. A lot. It drives me crazy because it's like they just came back out of no where!"

He was confused, "What came back?"

She looked at him, "The feelings I had for you."

"Feelings for m-me?" he blushed.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I was a bit crazy for a few months but then I got over it, Derek. Crazy, huh?" she gave her self a pity laugh.

He shook his head; laughing, "Not crazy if you can believe I did the same thing."

She punched his shoulder, "You?" he nodded, "You had feelings for me too?"

He rubbed his shoulder, "Yeah, Casey."

"I mean I don't love you or anything--"

He interrupted her; sitting straighter, "I don't love you, either. Never have."

"Good. So we agree on something."

He chuckled, "Duh. I mean it wouldn't be possible."

"Of course." she let out a nervous laugh, "I'm married."

"You're my step-sister."

"You're my step-brother."

"It's wrong."

"It _is_ wrong." he confirmed.

"But it doesn't feel wrong, does it?"

He shook his head; looking down at his beer, "It doesn't."

She let out a deep breath after some awkward silence, "Derek?"

He looked up at her, "Yup?"

"I _really really_ wished you came to my wedding."

* * *

**To those who haven't given up on me yet, just hang in there. There's only two more chapters left. It's coming to an end. The madness will be over. Good for you, kinda sad for me. lol.**

**  
The next two chapters are my favorites.**

**Random but seriously is there any of you who hear a song for the first time and it changes you? hahah I just heard this song and I seriously can't stop listening to it. The words and the way it's sung. I don't know. Addicting, that's what it is.  
**

**Okay I'm finished. You can go back to hating me for the cliffhanger. haha.**


	8. Casey, we gotta get you to that airport

**AN: Okay... I'm giving a fair warning there is another cliffhanger at the end. Calm down, it's a terrific one. It'll probably be the bigger cliffhanger unless you count...nevermind haha. I'm terrible I know I know. So that's all. Read on if you like. I won't force you. Gah I'm gonna be so sad to see this one end : ( hehe. **

**Also you guys don't really care but I thought I should add that the Washington Capitals made won the division last night and made it into the playoffs... exciting because we were horrible! okay. I'm done. That really is all. haha. **

**  
Disclaimer: I own nuffin. **

* * *

He laughed, "I thought we went over this. You said it was bor--"

She shook her head, "No, Derek. I really really just wished you were there."

He stopped laughing as he realized there was a sort of desperation in her voice, "Why?"

"Because Derek..."

"Not really a convincing argument, Case." he couldn't resist.

She glared at him, "Derek. Not the right time."

He controlled his laughter, "Sorry." Finally he stopped, "Seriously, that's the last one. So why?"

She shrugged, "Maybe you could have stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

She wasn't making sense to him, "So me being there would have stopped you from getting married?" she nodded, "Casey if you didn't want to get married, you shouldn't have."

"I thought I did. It all became so real, Derek. Something opened my eyes around that time."

"What opened your eyes?"

"Nothing."

She was confusing him, "I don't know what to say, Casey."

"I know I'm not making sense, Derek." he snorted, "It's just maybe if you were there I would have had a clear sign telling me not to go through with it."

"So you wanted me there to help you _not_ get married?" he was trying to understand her.

"Yup." he dropped his head on the back of his couch; taking in what she was telling him.

"I didn't have a project to do, Case." he admitted. "I wasn't assigned to do anything."

"I knew it!" she boasted.

"Yeah, yeah. Shush." he blushed with embarrassment, "I didn't want to see you getting married okay? And everyone said you were happy and everything so I thought if I went I would ruin that for you."

"Ironic." she laughed.

Then he laughed, "Yeah, irony rears it's ugly head for us, huh?"

She nodded, "And now I'm miserable."

"Now, you're miserable." he joked.

She smacked him upside the head, "Thanks for making me feel better."

He laughed, "I'm kidding. But I thought you said you two just had a fight? Isn't that why you're acting this way? I mean you can't be unhappy 24-7?"

"Yeah, I thought that's why I'm being so blah today. I'm in this marriage though, I'll eventually learn to be happy. No turning back now."

He nodded. He looked at his wall clock, "Casey, we gotta get you to that airport."

She looked at the clock, "Man time flies when you're having fun." she said sarcastically.

He frowned intentionally, "You weren't having fun with me?" he made a pouting face.

She laughed, "I was having fun. I mean the 'serious conversations'" she used finger quotations, "weren't too thrilling."

"I actually enjoyed the serious conversations." he told her getting up from the couch.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean I know more about your life now. I'm really gonna remember this stuff."

"I guess you're right." she got up too.

"What did I tell you, Case. I'm always right." he expressed in an sing-song voice. "Let me use the bathroom really quick then we can go."

"Alright."

He went to the bathroom and she found herself looking around his place once more. It would probably be the last time she'd be there so why not? She quietly made her way to his bedroom, which once again was shockingly tidy. She sat on his bed and looked around the room. She saw the wall he had with all the photographs he took. She got up and looked at each and everyone of them.

"Not bad, Venturi." she said aloud to herself.

Her eyes landed on a black and white photo in the center of them all. It was of a woman sitting on the edge of a pond staring out into the sky. She arched her eyebrows as that pond looked exactly like the one she went to all those years ago.

She looked at the bottom right corner of the photo it read, "'Her' derekVENTURI"

"Who the hell is 'Her'?" she muttered in confusion.

"I think you know who it is." Derek leaned in the doorway.

She looked over at him, "I have a very good idea. But when, Derek?"

"That night. I had my camera with me that night. You rushed out of the car and it looked like a perfect shot, so I took it." She reached over and took it off the wall, "No! Casey don--"

A certificate fell from behind the photograph, "What's this?" she read over it. She looked up at him, "You won with this picture?!"

He sighed, "Yeah."

"I thought you said you lost this?"

"I didn't." he shrugged, "I lied."

"Why would you lie about losing it?"

"I don't know, Casey." he hated getting the 3rd degree.

She was silent looking back down at the picture. She looked back up at him with wide eyes, "Derek, you said you loved what was in this picture. This is me in the picture."

"Yeah, so? You said you loved me too."

She arched her eyebrows, "What? When did I ever say I loved you?"

"In your book, Casey. You said in your book that you loved me."

* * *

**Hi my name is Submit Review. I am located to your bottom left. I have a close friend named Go. He sits next to me. He really loves to be pushed. **

**  
Yeah, let me have it. haha.  
**


	9. The Panda and the Flamingo

**AN: No class on Mondays... so it's a perfect time to post, right? haha.  
**

**I'm so sad. It's the end! I really enjoyed writing this story and what I enjoyed more was all of you guys reading it. I appreciate all the reviews... I went past 100! Exciting for me, it really is. Thanks guys! **

**So this chapter...yeah. That's all I'll say. Read. Enjoy. Love it. Miss it when it's over. I will. :Tear:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

She was silent looking back down at the picture. She looked back up at him with wide eyes, "Derek, you said you loved what was in this picture. This is me in the picture."

"Yeah, so? You said you loved me too."

She arched her eyebrows, "What? When did I ever say I loved you?"

"In your book, Casey. You said in your book that you loved me."

Casey's eyes grew wide. She didn't say anything as she just looked down at her feet.

"My point exactly."

She looked over at him again confused, "Wait. Wait. Wait.--"

"What?"

"You said you didn't read the book!"

He was caught. He blushed with embarrassment once more, "Uh.."

She let out a laugh, "Let me guess, Derek. You lied. Again."

He crossed his arms, "Well..so? You lied too. Telling me you don't love me when you obviously do."

"You did too."

"I wasn't the one who lied first, though."

"But you still lied. So it doesn't matter."

He groaned, "You are being difficult."

"You are being..." she huffed as she couldn't think of anything, "being... typical Derek!"

They were just sounding and acting childish. They knew it.

"We are getting no where with this."

"We really aren't." she muttered.

"So does this mean..."

"Yup, Derek," She sat back on Derek's bed and sighed, "I love ya."

He laughed, "Don't worry, Casey. I love you too."

Awkward silence ensued, "So did you like the book at least?"

He took a seat next to her, "Yeah, I actually did."

She snorted, "You're just saying that because _I_ wrote it."

"I'm saying it, Casey, because you obviously wrote it about us. Of course it flat out wasn't 'The Derek and Casey Story' but I knew exactly who it was really about."

"That obvious, huh?" she let out a pity laugh.

"No one else knows about us, so it's not that bad."

"Katie knows about it." she smiled innocently.

He glared at her, "Casey."

"Sorry. We got drunk at the release party and she asked what my inspiration for the book was. My inhibitions were low and I ended up telling her."

He slowly nodded, "That's why she was so weird when I met her earlier."

"Yup." They both stared at the ground. Awkward silence. "I started working on the book when I was engaged. That's what started making me crazy. That's what opened my eyes." she explained.

He nodded, "Well that's why I was laughing at you earlier, at the Zoo. I found it pretty funny when you tried to pretend like you don't think about that day when you have a constant reminder of it being sold in stores."

She scoffed, "Clever, Derek." he nodded thinking to himself. Silence.

"So... Casey loves me." he said aloud to himself.

"I can hear you, you know."

"Well I read it and I wasn't totally sure, but hearing it actually coming from you..."

"Feels unreal?" she finished for him.

"Yup."

"Don't laugh at me but.."

"But what?"

"I think I kinda wrote the story in a way for you to actually come back to me... somehow in one way or another...or something I don't know--" she kept rambling.

"Casey!" he laughed and she stopped talking, "It sure as hell worked, didn't it?"

She snorted, "I guess so. I know I didn't wake up this morning expecting you to come see me and take me on a whirlwind adventure."

"Funny how things work out..." more awkward silence.

"So did you always love me? Or were you just trying to save me from embarrassing myself?" she joked.

He shook his head, "No, I really do love you." he assured her. "I thought I was crazy but it was always there. That day. Your book. I don't know, Casey. Maybe it's like you said. 'It all came back from out of nowhere'."

"It was only one day, Derek." she whined.

He leaned down and rested his elbows on his knees, "I know, that's why it's hard for me to understand."

"Just like now. We literally just spent hours together and all this stuff..."

He stared at his hands, "I think today actually confirmed how I really felt about you."

She sighed, "Me too, Derek."

"We picked a really bad time to confess our feelings to each other." he laughed.

She reciprocated, "I've been waiting for this moment all my life, but it's not quite right." she let out a light grin.

He smirked at her, "You totally stole that line from that Silversun Pickups song!"

"You caught on." she smiled.

"Of course. It's a great song." they both nodded remembering the song, "You wanna open that bag now?" he pointed to the one resting on the floor; between her feet.

"I thought you wanted me to wait?"

"Well we already said a bunch of things. It wouldn't hurt to look at it now. It's a load of cheesiness, though."

She opened the bag and pulled out two small stuffed animals. One Panda and one Flamingo. She smiled at it. She looked over at Derek, who was staring at the ground, "Aww! I love it, Derek."

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered; embarrassed.

"It's like you and me." she joked.

He looked over at her lit up face. He snorted, "Yeah, Case. That's _why_ I bought it. Now put it away before I take it back."

"Fine." She gave it one more smiling stare and gently put it back in it's bag. "Thanks," she nudged his shoulder as he nodded. She sighed, "You know, I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too."

"I gotta plane to catch though."

"Yeah, I'm surprised Katie hasn't called you back."

Casey let out a nervous laugh, "Maybe because I turned my phone off."

He smirked at her, "What have you done with the Casey I know?"

"She's gone and left, Derek."

"Just like the ending in your book." he said a bit sadly.

"Every story I read has a happy ending." she shrugged, "I thought I'd do the opposite."

He laughed, "Yeah. It totally caught me by surprise. It wasn't the normal fairy tale, happy, lovey-dovey, and romantic ending I would've expected from you."

She shrugged, "I guess with the experiences I've had in my life, it wasn't too far of a stretch."

He nodded slowly, "Well Casey," he stood up and offered her a hand, "while you're still here, we will end this story right."

"What are we doing?"

"Just take it, Casey." he chided.

She did and he brought her back into the living room. "Just stand here." he walked over to his stereo and pressed a few buttons. That familiar song came on. He looked at her and smiled, "I promise I'll get you to that airport. Just come here." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer.

She pulled out a grin of her own, "Is wonderful Derek back?"

He looked at her seriously, "I haven't gone anywhere, Casey."

She sincerely smiled and nodded, "You're right."

They slowly swayed to their song, "Slowly by Coconut Records." The words flowed and they just seemed to comfort both Derek and Casey. It brought back memories that only seemed to make them the thing they haven't been. Happy.

He held her close and tight, but not too suffocating. He softly ran his right hand in her hair; the other resting on the small of her back.

Her hands hanging securely around his neck. Her head resting gently on his shoulder. It seemed as if the world stopped. She didn't have a plane to catch, she didn't have a husband to get back to, she wasn't married, and she wasn't unhappy. She was in the now.

There were no more probabilities. No more of the "Maybes" they loved so much. No more "I don't knows". Just them. Just now.

"I thought about you." she mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Months leading up to my wedding, I thought about you. On the way there, I thought about you. When I was getting married, I thought about _you_. I was desperately hoping you'd show up. But you didn't."

"I wish I came, Case." he said sadly.

"Yeah."

Swaying side to side as if it were the most simple dance ever. Their questions were never simple. Their situation was never simple. How they _really felt _for one another was just that: simple.

"Ready to go?" he whispered quietly against the side of her head.

She held onto him tighter as an answer to his question. Derek smiled and gave her a kiss on her head.

"Casey?"

"Mhmm..?"

"You know you're going to miss that flight."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**I know I'm either going get praise or hate for the ending. I know it...haha. If this were a movie on DVD, there'd be an alternate ending where she left. But thank goodness it ain't a movie, eh? haha. There are endless possibilities of what you think happens next. I purposely left it open-ended. Evil, I know. Plus every story has a definite and secured happy ending.. I thought I'd be different. : )  
**

**  
So again, what can I say. I really really love you guys! Thanks to those who stuck by me through all the madness (cliffhangers). I didn't mean to torture you guys... I just thought it was a crazy idea to go with. lol. ****I officially am stumped on ideas for stories...hopefully my less than imaginative mind can come up with something.**

**  
Songs mentioned: Silversun Pickups - Lazy Eye ( I kept listening to it when I'd type on my laptop. Great first line) and of course you all know Coconut Records - Slowly hehe.**

**  
So did you guys love it? Like it? Hate it? Hate the ending? Love the ending? Okay I'm done. Thanks again. Reviews would be lovely? ;)**


	10. Sequel? Yes? No?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Alright guys. I've been thinking. I think I _maybe_ want do a follow up on this story. LOL. I was definitely against it at first but I had a few days to think and yeah, maybe. **

**I think I got something cooking up in my head. Maybe.  
**

**But that's only if you guys want it? lol**

**I definitely don't want to tarnish the story...so I'm gonna try my best to keep it good. **

**Due to the fact that I have an english paper I have to do and a lab and lecture exam coming up this week i'm gonna be a little slow. Blah...  
**

**So if you guys want it...**** I most likely will post this weekend or friday at the earliest. **

**I'm probably still going to keep it dialogue based because I like when they talk. haha. **

**Alright i'm done. I need to get back to my paper and studying.**

**So sequel? Yes? No? Let me know...**


	11. Sequels up and posted

**AN: I posted the Sequel to Yeah, I know **

**It's called Do you think it'll be that easy? **

**Chapter 2 is being posted today. That's all. Get reading lol. **


End file.
